Knight In Shining Armour
by TheCanadianCat18
Summary: Pitch has returned, and the Man in the Moon needs a new Guardian. But she isn't the nicest person, and doesn't really want to take on the job. Can the Guardians defeat Pitch and possibly make a new friend? Or will Pitch finally take over? Rated for slight language. Eventually OCxBunny.
1. New Guardian

'' North, this had better be good.'' Bunny said impatiently, tapping his foot. Bunny wasn't exactly hot on North's little gatherings, especially this close to Easter.

North nodded. '' Man in Moon has chosen new Guardian!''

Everyone was silent.

'' Please tell me your joking,'' Bunny broke the silence. '' We just got Frostbite over here a year ago! Why do we need another one?!" Jack rolled his eyes at the rabbit, sticking his tongue out.

North shrugged.

Sandy tugged on his arm, and pointed to the window.

All the Guardians followed Sandy's finger to see the Moon shining through the window.

'' Who is he gonna be?'' Jack wondered curiously. He wasn't sure how he felt about a new Guardian.

Bunny was muttering under his breath, '' Please don't be the Groundhog,'' over and over again.

The moon shined on a spot on the floor, and a cloud of mist appeared. Suddenly, a picture of a person formed from the mist.

It was a knight. He looked about 18 years old, and was just about as tall as Bunny. He wore armor that must have been heavier than a Yeti, yet the person looked light as feather. He held a sword in his hand, and a shield in the other. His head was held high, and seemed to be glaring at an invisible enemy through his helmet.

Everybody was silent for a moment.

Then,

'' So, anybody know where my sack is?''

* * *

**Hi! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Through The Portal

'' I still can't believe I have to go with you to pick up the new Guardian.'' Bunny complained for the millionth time.

North had graciously allowed/made Bunny go with Jack to look for the knight. They had been to five towns already, and they were currently in a forest in the middle of Who-Knows-Where.

Jack smirked. '' Oh, come on Kangaroo! You know you love me!''

Bunny punched Jack in the arm. '' In your dreams, Frostbite.''

Jack looked around, then noticed a figure wearing armor standing beside a tree, examining his sword. He quickly pulled Bunny behind a tree.

'' Shut up for a second!'' Jack whispered. '' I think that's him.''

Bunny peered around the tree at the knight. '' Hopefully. So, how we gonna do this? We can't just knock him out.''

'' Why not?'' Jack asked innocently.

Bunny rolled his eyes. '' Never mind. You just distract him while I open the portal.''

'' Oh, sure.'' Jack grumbled. '' Give yourself the easy job.''

Bunny punched Jack again. '' Shut up and do your job.''

Jack smirked, but did as told. He relaxed his shoulders, smoothed back his white hair, adjusted his hoodie, and calmly walked in front of the knight. ''Sup?'' He said in his ' cool ' voice.

Bunny mentally face palmed.

The knight stared at him, unamused. '' Who the hell are you?''

Jack smirked again. '' Well, aren't you friendly.''

The knight rolled his eyes. '' Is there a point to this conversation, or can I walk away now?''

Jack looked behind him to see the portal open.

'' No, not really.'' He replied honestly. Before the knight could reply, Bunny stepped forward, grabbed him, and shoved him through the portal.

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, but before he could jump into one of his tunnels, Jack shoved him through the portal.

'' FROSTBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!'' Bunny yelled angrily.

'' Sorry!'' Jack yelled back, not really meaning it. He grinned to himself, then jumped into the portal before it disappeared.


	3. Meet The Guardians

The knight came flying out of the portal and landed on his stomach, but quickly got up on his feet. Bunny came tumbling out after him, green under his fur. He cursed and moaned under his breath, looking like a cross between wanting to kill Jack, and having to blow chunks.

Jack came out of the portal, gracefully landing on his feet, smirk on his face, and staff in hand.

The knight seemed confused for a second, then seemed angry. He pointed his sword at North, ignoring Sandy and Tooth. '' You have five seconds to tell me where I am, who you are, and why you kidnapped me, before I cut your head off!'' He demanded.

North chuckled, ignoring the sword that was three centimeters away from his neck.

'' I am Santa Claus, or North.''

North pointed to Sandy, who was sleeping. '' That is Sandman.'' Sandy woke up and waved at him, smiling.

North pointed to Tooth, who was flying around. '' That is Tooth Fairy.'' Tooth smiled at the knight. '' Hi!''

North pointed to Bunny, who was about to throw a boomerang at Jack. '' That is Easter Bunny.''

North pointed to Jack, who was about to freeze Bunny. '' And that is newest Guardian, Jack Frost!''

The knight's anger wavered, but his sword remained pointed at North. '' Okay. Now tell me why you kidnapped me, or I'll...''

North laughed again, interrupting her threat. '' We did not kidnap you! We just brought you to The North Pole.''

'' But I didn't get any say in the matter.'' The knight stated.

North ignored him. '' We are done introductions. Now, you are _Guardian!_''

Elves and yetis starting flooding into the room, holding instruments, cards, banners, treats, and one was holding a pair of shoes. A Yeti handed North a big, dusty book, which he started to search through.

The knight growled. He lowered his sword, only to hit the floor with it. Maybe it wasn't the smartest or most dignified idea, but it shut everybody up. The elves and yetis walked out of the room, complaining and grumbling under their breaths.

'' Why the _hell_ would I want to become a _Guardian?!_'''The knight exclaimed angrily.

Tooth sighed. '' I don't think you understand what it is we do.'' She started to explain.

The knight shook his head. '' That's where your wrong, lady. I know exactly what it is you do. And that's why I'm not joining. No offense, but you guys are all about fun times, and children. I'm about as fun as a rock, and I'm not good with kids. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a Guardian, and I never will be.'' The knight stated. '' I'm leaving. If you approach me again I will not hesitate to cut off your head.''

'' Can we at least know your name? Or do you just go by 'Knight' ?'' Jack asked, who had stopped arguing with Bunny.

'' No.'' The knight said simply.

He started out the door, sword in hand, when he tripped over an elf.

'' _Whoa!_'' He exclaimed before face planting on the floor. His helmet had fallen off, and was a few feet away.

'' Oh my gosh! Are you alright? I...'' Tooth trailed off as she stared at the knight, as did the rest of the Guardians.

Where a man's head should be was a head, but it wasn't a man's.

The knight was a girl!

* * *

**Well, who suspected that the knight was a girl? Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Oh, by the way, I started over on my Guardian Of Faith story. This would be it! And yes, the knight is Faye.**


	4. Explanations

'' Why were you pretending to be a boy?'' Tooth asked, confused.

The knight got up, grabbing her helmet. '' Because in the past people made fun of me for wanting to be a knight. So, I pretended to be a guy. It's pretty easy, with all this armor.'' She stated, looking slightly uncomfortable without her helmet on her head. She had waist length dark red hair, slightly tan skin with some freckles, and purple eyes. She looked like the kind of person who rarely smiled.

'' But why around other spirits? People still judge you because you're a girl?'' Jack asked curiously.

The knight sighed. '' They don't just judge me for being a girl. What I am... who my parents were... I wasn't meant to be a knight. I wasn't meant to be good at fighting, or athletic, or brave. Yet here I am. I've gone against quite a few rules in the past. The way I see it, the only way to escape all those expectations is to pretend to be a guy, and it's worked pretty well. '' She explained.

'' So that's why you didn't want to tell us your name.'' Jack realized.

The knight nodded. '' That was part of it. Plus, my name is kind of embarrassing.''

Jack rolled his eyes. '' Come on! It can't be that bad! I mean, look at Bunny. His full name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Real creative, right?''

'' Hey!'' Bunny exclaimed.

The knight sighed again. '' Fine. It's... Fabiana. My name is Fabiana.''

The room was silent for a moment. Then Jack, was trying not to laugh, broke the silence. '' Uh... okay. Cool. I mean, it's not a bad name. Maybe we could call you Faye.'' He suggested.

Fabiana thought for a minute. '' Okay. At least it's better than Fabiana.''

'' So, why don't you want to become Guardian?'' North asked curiously, changing the subject.

'' Like I said, being a Guardian isn't my thing.'' Faye explained. '' I'm not good with kids. Plus, everywhere I go people get hurt. I'm better off alone.''

'' Hey, I thought that too.'' Jack offered. '' But look at me now! Trust me, being a Guardian is awesome.''

Faye held up her hand. '' I have an idea. I'll hang out with you for a week. If I still don't want to become a Guardian by the end of the week, I'll leave. We'll forget this whole thing, and you guys can just go back to ignoring me. If for some reason I want to become a Guardian, then I'll do it. Deal?''

North nodded. '' Deal. Now, walk with me.'' North started quickly walking away, not waiting for an answer. Faye quickly ran after him.


End file.
